


Far Too Long

by CashaMayfield



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been far too long… four million years too long…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September  [](http://mecha-erotica.livejournal.com/profile)[mecha_erotica](http://mecha-erotica.livejournal.com/)challenge (Arguably) Canon Pairings… this one’s always been a favorite of mine; one of the pairings we all write that can be seen in several places in the series… this excerpt is taken from The Autobot Run. Although, having just watched it again, it’s not quite as slashy as I remember it being… but what isn’t shown we make up, right? ;) And I know I haven’t got the quote right… I’m sorry… but the original quote doesn’t quite fit word-wise… and I’ve got the general gist of it… *is ashamed*
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 26/10/2007

Wheeljack whimpered at the first touch.  
“Oh please. It doesn’t hurt that much.” Ratchet stared down at him.  
“Well no…” He trailed off, suddenly finding the ceiling of the repair bay far more interesting than the Chief Medical Officer’s face.  
“Mmmmm…” Ratchet chose to ignore the slight spike in Wheeljack’s energy readings and continued his examination. “I don’t know how you do it Wheeljack…” He murmured.  
“Do what?”  
“How do you do this to me without even trying?” Ratchet leant over Wheeljack as he spoke, so only the engineer could hear him.  
“Oh…” Wheeljack stuttered to a stop again. At least they were both having the same reaction. And it had been so long since their last… meeting.  
“Okay, routine maintenance over.” He stood up and gazed down at Wheeljack. Wheeljack sat up and stared back, neither willing to be the first to break optic contact. It was only when Skids staggered into the repair bay that Ratchet finally tore his gaze away from Wheeljack and turned round to confront the dented theoretician.

 

It wasn’t until a few days later that the opportunity to spend some ‘quality’ time together arose. Ratchet leant back against the console, as close to Wheeljack as he dare get and smiled.   
“We’ll keep you company Huffer. Me and Wheeljack are staying behind.” He knew that would get a small startled noise from the engineer. Which happened in due course, thankfully muffled by Prime’s affirmation. Once the others had left, Huffer had huffed off to the control room to sit and watch the monitors. Wheeljack made an attempt to head for his laboratory.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Ratchet asked, catching hold of Wheeljack’s wrist joint as the engineer moved past him.  
“I’ve got a few experiments I need to conduct.”  
“Sounds familiar. I’ve got several I need to conduct myself.” Ratchet intoned, sliding his fingers tantalisingly slowly up Wheeljack’s arm.

“For someone who heals, you do awfully well at being evil.” Wheeljack retorted, glad that his vocaliser didn’t catch. The sensations running through his cpu were distracting to say the least.

 

 

Wheeljack whimpered at the first touch, pressing against Ratchet, eager for more. The medic knew exactly where to touch him to bring the most pleasure. Not that Wheeljack couldn’t do the same in return; the advantage of a long-standing relationship was that they both knew how best to pleasure each other. It was just simply that they hadn’t had a chance to be truly alone since awakening on Earth. Snatched kisses and discrete touches were all they had been able to manage up until now. Wheeljack had even been contemplating having one of his inventions blow up and land him in repair bay; he was that desperate to spend some time alone with his partner.

He hadn’t had to destroy anything this time thankfully and they were grabbing their chance while they could. 

 

Wheeljack let out a soft moan as Ratchet’s fingers found their way up to his shoulder joints and into the sensitive wiring underneath. Shakily he brought his own hands up to rest against Ratchet’s hips, slowly moving his fingers in small circles over the other’s chassis, not wanting to move too much and stop the glorious sensations running through his circuits. He almost whined in disappointment as Ratchet moved away, but the start of the whine turned into a deep groan of satisfaction as Ratchet moved them back towards the wall; Wheeljack propping himself up as Ratchet began his tactile assault on his body once more.

“Been far too long.” Ratchet whispered against his audios. Wheeljack could do nothing but nod in agreement as the medic’s hands ghosted over his chassis; lingering over more sensitive circuits and gently twisting sensitive wiring, constantly teasing and arousing.

He arched into the touch; his own hands running over Ratchet’s chassis, creating the same sensations in the medic’s processor as the medic was creating in his. He could almost taste Ratchet’s energy field.

 

The air in the room was almost crackling with the energy both of them were outputting, but neither of them paid any attention to that; far too engrossed in what they were engaged in. Cooling systems were working in overdrive, desperately trying to cool systems overheated by passion and failing. Hands grasped at seams and cables, twisting and teasing and vocalisers matched each other groan for groan as they writhed and arched against one another. Wheeljack knew he wouldn’t last much longer; he could feel his own energy field straining to get at Ratchet’s field, the need to merge and intertwine pulsing with every beat of his racing pump. And he definitely wouldn’t last any longer if Ratchet kept touching him just there. He didn’t think he’d ever felt like this before. Everything he did had an urgent need to it; everything Ratchet did dragged hoarse moans of pleasure from his vocaliser. Hands stilled as fields merged, pulsating as one, releasing energy into both their chassis and filling the room with static. Vocalisers shorted out in mutual cries of pleasure and optics went dark, leaving the two to slump contentedly against one another.

“Definitely far too long.” Wheeljack murmured, wrapping himself in Ratchet’s arms and slipping into a sated recharge.

  


End file.
